


The Lady's Origin

by Boomage



Series: The Lady [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boomage/pseuds/Boomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna Noble is dying. But the alien DNA inside of her still sleeps... and when her human side dies, her Time Lady blood is all that's left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lady's Origin

"Shaun," said the woman with the creaky voice. Her hair, once red, was a pale grey; wrinkles burrowed lines through her face.

Donna Temple-Noble was dying.

"... don't leave me."

"I won't," he said, gripping her hand. "I won't."

As she closed her eyes, she began to glow. Shaun gasped, jerked back - but Donna held tight. She breathed in air and breathed out light.

"Oh my god..."

Shaun watched, helplessly, as his dying wife was consumed by brightness. As the light faded, there laid a young woman, black hair and olive skin.

"Oi," she looked up at Shaun with glittering brown eyes. "Who am I?"

"Y-- you're Donna," Shaun stammered out. "I think."

"Donna? I'm Donna? Brilliant. So why can't I remember anything? Oh, it was all there! All these bits just... gone! Might as well call me the Amnesiac for all I've got here! Oh, you must be Shaun. Yes, I remember now. Hello, dear!"

"I don't... understand."

"Of course you don't, do you? Neither do I! So what are we doing here? Dying? Rubbish. Let's go play golf. I think I like golf."

"But... how?"

"How? How do I know anything with all these holes in my head? Let's try golf and if golf doesn't work out, we'll go for tennis."

The old man hung his head and sighed. "If only Wilfred were here. He was a funny old bugger, he'd know a thing or two about this."

"Oi now, I remember him, don't go natterin'!"

"I..."

Shaun fainted.

  


The strange young woman stayed with Shaun until the end of his days. But Shaun was an old man, and a feeble man. The shock of seeing his dying wife come back to life was not good to him, and eventually, he couldn't keep up.

Donna was overcome with grief when he died. She couldn't even attend his funeral as his wife -- she'd been hiding under the pretence of an old family friend.

She wrote a note, and fled their home.

  
 _I still remember our life together, even though it seems like it was a lifetime ago._  
 _It's one of the only things I can remember._  
 _Now it's time I found what I forgot._  
\- The Lady  



End file.
